


Promise? I Promise

by Fallen_angel_of_time23



Series: Haylellujah Gift Fics [12]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley and Eve have a long talk in the garden, then Crowley talks about Eve to Zira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_angel_of_time23/pseuds/Fallen_angel_of_time23
Summary: Crowley helps Eve out of the garden and then 6000 years later tells Zira about something she got right.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Haylellujah Gift Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511345
Kudos: 16





	Promise? I Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haylellujah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylellujah/gifts).



"What'sss sssso bad about a little curiossssity?"

" _I heard it once killed the cat_."

"Ah yessss, but it'ss sssatisfaction brought it back."

_"Who ever said I would be satisfied?"_

"Anyone would be ssatissssfied if they ssssucceeded in beating Death."

_"What if I don't want to die to win?"_

"What if it'sss the only way to esscape thisss prisson of a garden?"

_"Just one bite?"_

"Jusst one bite."

_"And I'll be alright? In the end, I mean."_

"You'll become the besst version of yourself."

_"That's not a real answer."_

"I wouldn't offer if I couldn't guarantee you ssafety."

_"Alright, give it here then."_

"Are you sssure?"

_"Yes."_

"Here."

_"Thank you."_

"Don't thank me just yet."

_"Why not? No matter what happens, at least I'll be free. That alone is all I need. So thank you."_

"You're too much like me."

_"Maybe that's why I trust you so easily."_

"A little advice: don't fall in love with ssssomething divine. Freedom issn't worth that pain."

_"I'll be careful. Go on now. You shouldn't be here when I do this."_

"I don't want to leave you alone."

_"And I want you safe. I'll be fine."_

"Very well. Find me when it'sss done."

_"I will. Oh, and Crawly? Don't forget that unforgivable doesn't mean unlovable."_

"You'll change your mind on that once thisss is all over."

 _"I really don't think I will."_  
_______

"Adam, too? I thought it wass just gonna be you."

_"Freedom is too intoxicating. I had to share. I couldn't leave him trapped there."_

"I ssssee."

_"You don't abandon those you love."_

"No, you don't."

_"I haven't changed my mind."_

"What?"

_"Unforgivable doesn't mean unlovable. I still believe that."_

"I can't ssstop sssomeone from loving a monsster. It's my job to tempt the heart."

_"I think you're missing my point."_

"And what'sss that?"

_"I'm saying you're not unworthy of love. You're not the monster you think you are."_

"You don't know-"

_"I think, now, I do. Apple and all."_

"Oh, right..."

_"You don't have to believe me, Crawly. Just don't actively fight against it, okay?"_

"Eve..."

_"Okay?"_

"I-"

_"Its just me. I'm the only one who will ever know you made me this promise. So promise me, you won't fight against it when love comes your way. No matter what."_

"I promissse."

_"Thank you."_

"You keep doing that - thanking me."

_"You keep giving me what I need to be free and at peace in my soul."_

"You make me sssound like an angel."

_"You were once."_

"That wassss a long time ago."

_"We've both had a rebirth, Crawly. You know exactly what I mean when I say that Death and Change don't affect what we stand for."_

"Careful there."

_"You needed to hear it."_

"Yesss, I did. Thank you."

_"I like the sound of that. You thanking me."_

"Won't happen again."

_"I know."_

"You're happy - overall that iss?"

_"Yes, Crawly. /Yes/."_

"Good. That'sss good."

_"Rest easy, my friend. You might work against Heaven but you don't work against me."_

"/Thank you/."

_"You lied."_

"It'sss habit."

_"Its good."_

"What?"

_"It keeps the world interesting."_

"You have a trickssster ssoul and a ssssilver tongue."

_"I wonder who I got it from..."_

"I wouldn't know."

_"Yes, you do. You said it even before it was true."_

"Hush."

_"Someone has to balance your lies with the truth."_

"You're wise now."

_"I'm the best version of myself."_

"Yesss, yessss you are."

_"It's time for me to go."_

"I'll ssssee you again."

_"Yes, just once."_

"Don't tell me."

_"I wouldn't even if you begged."_

"I don't beg."

_"Hmm... that'll change. Give it 6000 years."_

"Why will it change?"

_"Love."_

"I can't love."

_"Your lies spice my life."_

"I'm not worthy of love."

_"You're spoiling me."_

"You need to go."

_"Yes, but with these parting words."_

"Which oness?"

_"You promised."_

"I promised."

_"You'll see me again."_

"I'll sssee you again."

_"Love and let love."_

"Go."

_"I'm gone."_

"But never forgotten."

* * *

"Did I ever tell you about Eve, Angel?"

"No. I've wanted to ask, but didn't want to intrude upon your memories."

"She predicted this. You and me."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. 6000 years and she even got the begging right."

"Did she now? I would have loved to meet her. After the Garden, that is."

"Oh you will. One day you will."

"What makes you believe that?"

"She never lied to me. Said someone had to balance my lies with the truth. And she still owes me one last meeting."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. She never lied but she was tricky with her words."

"She sounds lovely."

"Yes. Yes, she is."

* * *


End file.
